


Something New

by roosebolton



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Public Transportation, RPF, alex got a haircut, earlier in the day before they performed for the president of ireland, should have known it'd end up being porn, this is set on dec 7th 2019, when I started writing this conversation I didn't know where it was going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: Alex only meant to tell him about the haircut when he called, but he couldn't resist teasing Andrew.
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Alex Ryan (Hozier)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Something New

"I'm sorry, you did _what?_ "

"Got a haircut."

"Didn't you just get a haircut a couple of months ago?"

"Yeah, but, I dunno, man. I wanted a change. Feeling restless or something."

"How short is it? You cut a lot off the last time."

"Real short. Almost as short as Rory."

Andrew made a noise. "Damn, that _is_ short."

"Yup. Not sure how much I like it yet, but it's not like I can take it back."

"You know they're gonna film us at this Christmas thing, right?"

"I figured. Nobody'll notice me, anyway, they're all gonna be looking at you. You're the one who got invited, anyway."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't wanna do it without you."

Alex chuckled. "You'd be just fine on your own this one time."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't wanna be on my own." He cleared his throat. "You know I'm better when you've got my back."

"Mm. You're better when you're _on_ your back too."

Andrew stuttered momentarily, caught off guard. "I mean. I. Well, you got me there, man."

"Mmhmm, sure do. Repeatedly, too, and have never had a complaint."

"Never had a reason to complain. When are you coming out here?"

"Couple hours. I literally _just_ got out of the salon. Like I left there and then called you."

"Couldn't wait for me to see it?"

"Didn't want to shock you, maybe. You might not recognise me."

"'Course I would. I've seen your hair even longer than mine, and, I mean, I've been up close and personal with your face."

"Had 'em trim my beard, too, speaking of that."

"Trying to look nice for the oul Uachtarán?"

"Oh, yes, of course, that's definitely it." Alex snorted. "Nah, just figured I might as well since I was already in the chair and all."

"That just makes me think about, uh. Well." Andrew glanced around to see if anyone was near him. "Kissing you. Touching your face. Feels weird to say stuff like that when I'm somewhere more public."

"Does it? So does that mean I shouldn't talk about how my hair is still long enough that you can twine your fingers into it while I suck you off?"

Andrew went quiet for several seconds, his breath hitching in his throat. "Um."

"That all you've got to say?"

"Um. I... I guess. Sorry. Rendered temporarily unable to think properly."

"Can't say I'm sorry, but..."

"Wouldn't expect you to be. I mean, you know the kind of reaction you cause when you say things like that."

"Sometimes I just gotta make sure it still happens, maybe."

"I wouldn't worry about that. It definitely still happens. Now that's going to be all I think about when I see you."

"Better take care of that before the event then, man, wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of all those people."

Andrew took a deep breath. "Keep talking and I'm going to have to. And I don't think it can wait much longer, either. I'm on my way home to change."

"God, you're too easy."

"Only for you, man. You just... know exactly how to push my buttons."

"Sure. I've got very talented fingers. Good for pushing your buttons."

"You definitely do."

"Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Since what? Since you've touched me with those fingers? Been since we were overseas, at least, so yeah, it's been a while."

"Been thinking of me at all when you jack off?"

Andrew went silent again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You, uh, should. I... think about you a lot. Pretty much exclusively, if I'm honest."

"I'm flattered. I mean, I don't think about you at all."

"...What? Really?" Andrew said, sounding almost panicked.

"Hahaha, I'm just fucking with you, man. But it was worth it to hear your reaction. I thought about you _this morning,_ even."

Andrew cleared his throat again. "Oh."

"You're blushing, aren't you?"

"I... I dunno, I can't see myself, but..." He held a hand to his face, hot to the touch. "Think so. Yep."

"Like I said, you're too easy."

"Would you like me to be... never mind, I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Walked right into what?"

"Almost said 'would you like me to be harder' and immediately regretted it."

"I mean, the answer's yes, if you hadn't figured that out."

"I'm home, thank God, going inside now. I don't think anyone else is here, the lights are off." 

"Good man. Go get comfortable."

Alex heard Andrew practically run up the stairs, a thunderous sound, before closing the door a little too loudly and locking it, crashing into his bed.

"Home. In bed. Finally."

"Better take care of that, then."

"Gotta put the phone down so I can get out of my jeans, hold on."

"Sure."

Andrew threw the phone on the bed, frantically kicking off his shoes and tugging down his jeans, unceremoniously throwing them on the floor. He didn't bother with his shirt, since he was going to change clothes anyway, but tucked himself under his bedsheets and blanket before wriggling out of his boxers, picking the phone back up.

"In bed. No pants. You still okay? Where are you?"

Alex snickered. "Public transit, my man."

Andrew's heart beat a little faster knowing Alex was in public. 

"You, uh, you sure? What if someone hears you? You're not embarrassed or anything?"

"I'm not talking that loud. Besides, everyone around me is too focused on whatever they're doing. Reading their phones, listening to music, you know. Public transit stuff. Nobody's paying attention to me as long as I don't raise my voice."

Andrew took a deep, slow breath. "All right, I mean. If you're sure."

"So you said you're under the covers, now, with nothing covering your lower half, right?"

"Right. Yep. Correct."

"So why haven't you started taking care of your little problem?" Alex snickered. "Well, _big_ problem, in your case."

"I, uh, um..." Andrew cleared his throat. "Guess I was waiting for. Well. For you to... I don't know. I was waiting for you, I guess. To start."

"Sweet of you, but you don't need my permission. I mean, I'm not gonna be on this train all day, so get started, man."

"Maybe I, uh. Did, though. Need your permission. Since this was, you know, your idea."

"Sounds like you're into that, Andy."

Andrew's face felt hot. He felt like he’d been caught, even though he'd said the words himself. "I... guess. I mean. Right now I am, I guess. Yeah."

"So put your hand on your cock and start stroking, then."

There was a pause, though Andrew's breathing changed, soft rhythmic sounds that were a dead giveaway that he'd followed Alex's direction.

"There's a good lad."

"Miss you."

"Don't get sentimental on me, Andy, you'll see me in a couple hours. Besides, right now, you don't miss _me,_ you miss my mouth on your cock."

"Uh huh. I mean. I miss you other ways too but..."

"But right now you're thinking of the wet, sloppy, licking noises I make when I'm giving you a really good blowjob and you can't concentrate on anything else. Right?"

Andrew nodded his head vigorously, not thinking about the fact that Alex couldn't see him. "Uh huh." He bit his lip, starting to move his hand faster. "Talk to me more. Please."

"Sure, sure. Maybe you just need to move your legs apart a little bit, yeah? Easier for me to get in there."

"Uh huh," whispered Andrew between breaths, parting his legs without stopping his other movements.

"And I'm only going to stop for a minute, see, so I can wet one of my fingers and--"

"Yes. _Yes._ "

"Hey, don't interrupt me."

"Sorry. Got ahead of myself."

"As I was saying, so I can wet one of my fingers, and press it into you slowly as I keep stroking you with my other hand, my tongue circling your head."

"Fuck, I'm... I'm so... almost, please, keep going..."

"Don't worry, I have no intention of stopping until you finish in my mouth."

Andrew groaned, panting, his hips thrusting as his hand motions grew faster still.

"So I'd fuck you with one finger, there, my head bobbing up and down on your cock. Maybe add another finger if the first one doesn't do the trick, the way you beg me for more sometimes. You're so hot inside, so tight, you never want to let my fingers leave you, even for a second."

"Told you, you have talented fingers."

"Mmhmm, I sure do, and I know just how to make them disappear inside you, too."

"Fuck... so close... just a little, I'm..."

"I'd do my best to fit as much of you as I could into my mouth, to the back of my throat, fucking you with my fingers, and..."

That was enough for Andrew, who didn't bother trying to be quiet, moaning loudly as he came over his own long fingers and onto his belly and the shirt he'd been wearing. 

"G'wan, lad. Catch your breath and have a drink of water."

"Shit. Made a mess. Hold on."

Andrew heard him say, "You always do," as he set the phone down to pull his shirt off and, mildly embarrassed, ball it up and throw it in the hamper.

He picked the phone back up after taking a sip of water. "I should probably uh, take a quick shower and get ready."

"What, not going to cuddle with me after?"

"Lucky you're not here for me to throw something at you."

Alex laughed. "As always, it'd be worth it to see your expression."

"Besides, if you _were_ here, I _would._ "

"I know you would, Andy, you big romantic."

Of all the things Alex had said to him, that one made him blush the most.

"Well, uh. See you in a few hours, then."

"Uh huh. See you then."


End file.
